We are studying subclinical ascorbic acid deficiency (7-8 mg/day) in human subjects. We are investigating the effect of this deficiency on plasma lipoprotein cholesterol levels, bile lipid composition, bile acid metabolism by isotope dilution, fecal acidic sterol and neutral sterol outputs, antipyrine metabolism, T-cell function, and platelet function. These studies are in progress and are as yet inconclusive. We expect to begin studies on the effect of ascorbate sulfate on sulfation of bile acids.